Topp Dogg - Dogg's Out
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Doss's Outright|200px *'Artista: Topp Dogg *'Mini Álbum: '''Dogg's Out *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Dance, Rap, Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: Stardom Entertainment '''Romanización You know what i’m doing? You know what i’m takin? You know what i’m Stealing? You know T 2da D double O 2da G ije Say my name ‘Jenissi’ gireul balkhyeo hal mareun eopgo nae chingudeuri jom manha bikyeo Let the crazy dogg’s out neukkyeojin saekdareun gam You got that feeling? ah really? urin myeongsubuteo China gajigaksaegi johwareul irwo yeolsemyeongui Rainbow Piece by piece changjohae TOPPDOGG We the leggo Bow wow What do you want from me? nan gamhi wangjwareul neomboji Comes new hero josimhae gabjagi natanan uri bogo nolla domangchyeo dwichyeojijima jom deo ppalli ga deo gyeonggyetaese gatchwo modeun junbineun ggeutnasseo ijeneun baro jabeul ddaega doen geot gata eoseo nareul pureojwo DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop meomchumyeon mullinda SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop meomchumyeon mullinda SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) eoddeon sanghwangideun choedaechireul ppoba nan gyeomsonhae naega baraneun geon sobak You kna mean? nae Rap eonjena So hot neon jjokbak, nan non stop paendeureun oechyeo mom josim oppa! nae geongang jamsiman dwiro jekkyeo nwa I’m real. I’m big diggin it killin it yeah represent in me naega nal daepyo geurigo susik I’m the leader unbreakable swag ready for the TOPPDOGG dwichyeojijima jom deo ppalli ga deo gyeonggyetaese gatchwo modeun junbineun ggeutnasseo ijeneun baro jabeul ddaega doen geot gata eoseo nareul pureojwo DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop meomchumyeon mullinda SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop meomchumyeon mullinda SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) modu baro jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) jaba(hwak) Dogg’s Out! Who Let the Dogg’s Out sangdaega andwae mom ssaum nuga mworaedo choejeongsang uri mudaega baro tugyeonjang jal bwa ggeunheosseo moge gamgyeoitdeon chein We RocK This Game “ToppDogg” Who let the dogg’s out 'Español' ¿Sabes que estoy haciendo? ¿Sabes que estoy tomando? ¿Sabes que estoy preparando? sabes T a la D doble O a la G Ahora di mi nombre 'Jenissi' Revelo el sendero, pero no tengo nada que decir Tengo muchos amigos asi que apartate Deja salir a los perros locos, son muchas nuevas sensaciones ¿Tienes esas sensaciones? ah ¿en serio? el número de nuestro grupo es como China Cada color se unio, un arcoiris de 13 miembros Pieza por pieza, lo creamos, Topp Dogg vamos a ir Bow Wow, ¿qué quieres de mí? Me atrevo a ir al trono del rey llega un nuevo héroe cuidado, quizas te sorprenda nuestra repentina aparición y hullas No te quedes atrás, ve un poco más rápido quédate mirando, todos los preparativos terminaron Ahora es momento de poner las cosas en claro apresurate y dejame suelto perros fuera, el tiempo esta avanzando No te detengas, si lo haces, te morderán, di RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA perros fuera, el tiempo esta avanzando No te detengas, si lo haces, te morderán, di RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos En cualquier situación, elegiremos al mejor Soy humilde sin embargo, lo que quiero no es un gran cosa ¿sabes que digo? Mi rap es siempre ardiente vas a correr pero yo no puedo parar Las fans gritan, tengan cuidado Oppa! Pondre mi salud detrás mío por un rato soy real, soy grande excavando esto, matándo esto sí Representando en mí, representandone a mi mismo soy el líder con swag irrompible, listo para toppdogg No te quedes atrás, ve un poco más rápido quedate mirando, todos los preparativos terminaron Ahora es momento de poner las cosas en claro apresurate y dejame suelto perros fuera, el tiempo esta avanzando No te detengas, si lo haces, te morderán, di RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA perros fuera, el tiempo esta avanzando No te detengas, si lo haces, te morderán, di RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos A todos atraparemos atraparemos atraparemos perros fuera! Quién solto a los perros No puedes competir conmigo en esta batalla No importa lo que digan, estamos en la cima Nuestro escenario será el campo de batalla Mira con cuidado, la cadena alrededor de nuestros cuellos están rota moveremos este juego Topp Dogg ¿Quién solto a los perros? 'Hangul' You know what i’m doing? You know what i’m takin? You know what i’m Stealing? You know T 2da D double O 2da G 이제 Say my name ‘Jenissi’ 길을 밝혀 할 말은 없고 내 친구들이 좀 많아 비켜 Let the crazy dogg’s out 느껴진 색다른 감 You got that feeling? ah really? 우린 명수부터 China 가지각색이 조화를 이뤄 13명의 Rainbow Piece by piece 창조해 TOPPDOGG We the leggo Bow wow What do you want from me? 난 감히 왕좌를 넘보지 Comes new hero 조심해 갑자기 나타난 우리 보고 놀라 도망쳐 뒤쳐지지마 좀 더 빨리 가 더 경계태세 갖춰 모든 준비는 끝났어 이제는 바로 잡을 때가 된 것 같아 어서 나를 풀어줘 DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop 멈추면 물린다 SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop 멈추면 물린다 SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 어떤 상황이든 최대치를 뽑아 난 겸손해 내가 바라는 건 소박 You kna mean? 내 Rap 언제나 So hot 넌 쪽박, 난 non stop 팬들은 외쳐 몸 조심 오빠! 내 건강 잠시만 뒤로 제껴 놔 I’m real. I’m big diggin it killin it yeah represent in me 내가 날 대표 그리고 수식 I’m the leader unbreakable swag ready for the TOPPDOGG 뒤쳐지지마 좀 더 빨리 가 더 경계태세 갖춰 모든 준비는 끝났어 이제는 바로 잡을 때가 된 것 같아 어서 나를 풀어줘 DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop 멈추면 물린다 SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA DOGG’S OUT Time is Running Out Don’t Stop 멈추면 물린다 SAY RWA RWA RWA RWA RWA 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 모두 바로 잡아(확) 잡아(확) 잡아(확) Dogg’s Out! Who Let the Dogg’s Out 상대가 안돼 몸 싸움 누가 뭐래도 최정상 우리 무대가 바로 투견장 잘 봐 끊었어 목에 감겨있던 체인 We RocK This Game “ToppDogg” Who let the dogg’s out 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop